


有间书局Once Upon A Bookstore （又名：论小卡如何深陷大三角文的毒害不可自拔）

by Esurielt



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Khadgar-centirc, M/M, Nobody died, Romance Comedy
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esurielt/pseuds/Esurielt
Summary: 2016-7-12 旧文搬运都是那本书惹的祸！卡德加在心中愤怒地摔了太太的本子，然后赶紧珍惜地捡起来用袖子擦了擦灰尘。太太是我的生命之光啊。小法师跟着老师走在洛萨身边，暗搓搓地抱紧了袍子里的同人本，不由脸上冒起了热气。他心想着一会儿回到卡拉赞又有新梗可以写了，丝毫没有注意到洛萨时不时飘过来的目光，和麦迪文若有若无的微笑。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都没死，电影设定但是时间线乱七八糟，作者考据强迫症都要犯了。但是毕竟只是可爱的恶搞文。
> 
> 如果怕雷或者逆CP，不同的CP用不同的颜色标出来了。有雷的CP可以记一下颜色自己跳，但是其实不是恶搞就是清水或者安利向。建议大家都看啦，有肉会章前警告的。(只在随缘上做得到。。随缘走这里：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-202877-1-1.html)
> 
> 好吧我忍不住了。设定是小卡救了麦子，国王和迦罗娜从传送门里回去了。洛萨没找到国王然后杀了黑手，走了。（…
> 
>  
> 
> （本章有推动剧情用的原创角色。）

_盈蓝色的光芒在厅堂中亮起。奥术包裹之中，麦迪文望向前方，注视着莱恩一步步走下王座将他拥入怀中。_  
  
“麦迪文，你来了。”  
  
国王的气息闻起来仿如苍鹰略过穹庐，如暴风雄狮的徽记上闪耀的金芒，如夜晚的篝火，如河道边的阳光，如一切。  
  
他的莱恩，他的国王。  
  
麦迪文的指尖滑进莱恩脑后的卷发之中，将那位思念了似乎有数万年的人拖入一个吻。  
  
麦迪文在分开时唇角挑起一抹微笑，呼吸打在对面人的脸上，就像是年少那次夜色星光下随性而起的漫舞的时候一样。  
  
卡德加手中的书掉了，重重地砸在他的靴子上。地上尘土扬起一片。  
  
＊  
  
等等，实在是抱歉，我们开始的有点儿晚了。这件事应该从卡德加第一次来到暴风城时开始讲起。  
  
大概是这场战争开始的半年前，卡德加从达拉然潜逃的半个月后，年轻的法师第一次踏上了暴风城的港口。碧蓝的浪花拥抱着这座威严而美丽的石砌要塞。青灰的石砖路映着无云的天空，一路向上望，城堡的尖端在阳光中看的不真切，反射着瑰丽的光彩。卡德加压着心中的激动，也抑不住上扬的唇角。  
  
“一切都和书中所读的一样。”他心想着，下意识地拉住斗篷的兜帽檐，好像刚才在海浪上颠簸的不适都被阳光融化了，“多么美好的午后，没有枯燥的训话和打扫工作；如果再配上一杯咖啡，一本书，堪称完美。”  
  
所以一个小时后我们就在酒馆外的露天小圆桌*1上看见他的身影了。将手提箱留在了旅店房间的卡德加终于得以放下兜帽舒展四肢（说实话他又不是在躲人，但是戴上兜帽总让他感觉安全些）。桌面上放着他热气腾腾的咖啡，而不远处则随意地躺着一本书。兴许是之前坐在这里的人落下了。卡德加顺手拿过来翻开了首页。  
  
后来卡德加宁愿从没碰过……不，应该说从没见过这本书，再后来他曾心理偷偷庆幸自己翻开了它，再后来他有时不禁思考如果真的没有这本书他的生活又会是什么样。  
  
话说回来，卡德加翻开了这本书的封面页。书是便宜的纸质本，标准大小，厚度和她的小指宽度相似。标题页印*2着“跌撞相携”*3四个字，署名则是海洋之心＊4；第二页中间写着：“献给友谊与爱情。”  
  
一本小说。卡德加想，对于消磨下午的时光来说也许是个不错的选择。  
  
＊  
  
……  
  
“安度因。”莱恩轻声唤醒了在床侧睡着的友人。他握着洛萨的肩膀，看着挚友抬起一双通红的眼睛，水蓝色的眼瞳仿如沉浮的风浪，不由一阵心痛。  
  
“我、我不能……”  
  
“这不是你的错。”  
  
“但是已经过去三天了！”他的声音徒然尖锐，在房间中回荡着，可应该听见的人却毫无回应，“如果他再也不……我对他说的最后的事……”  
  
“安度因……”  
  
麦迪文倒下的那一刹在脑海中回放着，回忆中的阳光刺痛了安度因的双眼。  
  
“你是对的，”他捂住眼睛，喑哑的声音在惊惧中染上了一丝坚定，“他会醒来的，麦德一定会醒的，我就在这里守到他醒。” ＊5  
  
……  
  
卡德加合上书，抬手擦了擦已经有些泪光闪烁的眼角。他没想到暴风王国——这个艾泽拉斯最强大的人类国家——的国王和他的两位密友之间的情感竟是如此感人。作者细腻的描写是他从未读到过的，令他惊叹不已。已是下午六时，有些低斜的太阳用余晖将书页染黄，卡德加的心中也惆怅起来。  
  
正当他摇了摇头，准备翻开小说继续看完三位密友如何度过这道难关时，有人犹豫地拍了拍他的肩膀。  
  
卡德加回过头望去，站在身后的是一名穿着普通打扮的人类少女，惹眼的粉色长发高高扎成一束马尾。女孩走到他对面，用有些复杂的语气道：“……呃……实、实在对不起，这是我的书。”  
  
“噢，”法师立刻将书递了出去，“抱歉，我看到它放在桌子上所以就拿起来读了。”  
  
“你喜欢……你觉得怎么样？”  
  
“我还没读完，但故事十分感人，描写细腻得我都要以为是真的了。”  
  
女孩眼中的光芒闪烁不定，她上下打量着卡德加，像是审视着一只绵羊的羊毛质量：“你……嗯，你不是暴风国的人吧？”  
  
“确实，这是我第一次来这里。”卡德加回答。  
  
少女突然双手拍上桌子：“是真的。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“书里的事，海洋之心太太是皇宫里的人，她写的篇篇都是镇圈文。大部分都是真事。”  
  
卡德加没听懂什么是镇圈文：“你是说这是半传记性的？”  
  
女孩点了点头，接着叹气道：“真可惜，如果这本不是我要带给一个姑娘的，我都想借给你了。”  
  
卡德加的兴趣被挑了起来：“这本书很稀有吗？”  
  
“还……可以吧，你可以到——”她忽然收了声，改口道，“不，算了。如果有缘你会再读到的。”  
  
没等卡德加想明白女孩改口的原因，她就已经笑着挥了挥手跑开了。  
  
＊  
  
这件事过去了这么久，久到卡德加几乎都要忘了。只是几乎。在他真的见到暴风城的雄狮指挥官的时候，他脑子里却是闪起了书里的零星碎片。乌瑞恩陛下不再像年轻时那般叛逆与恶趣味；守护者干脆变成一根会翻脸的冰棍；安度因•洛萨已经洗刷了年少时的轻狂与自傲……  
  
或者说没有。他全身被守护者砸得快要散架而洛萨还逗他的时候，卡德加破天荒地翻了个白眼想着。  
  
然而，当几个人都历经生死，在那场为了艾泽拉斯的战争中相互扶持，年轻的卡德加终于和几位英雄人物建立起深刻的羁绊时，那些故事又几乎缩回了他记忆的角落里。  
  
只是几乎。  
  
这天他被委托为麦迪文采购些魔法材料回卡拉赞——他现在是星界法师的学徒了；在守护者重回岗位后，肯瑞托曾一度给他寄来雪片般的信要求他回达拉然完成训练，但麦迪文直接一挥手将卡德加纳入了自己的麾下。对此卡德加心中暗喜，他并不在意肯瑞托的恼火，毕竟自己是否能成为守护者也并不十分关心。他在暴风城的集市里走着，天上忽然下起了雨。卡德加瘪了瘪嘴带上斗篷上的兜帽，找了个屋檐猫身躲了进去。  
  
雨点打在蔚蓝的瓦片上，他望着很快积起的水洼里模糊的倒影，心中有些发愁。 顺着屋檐走了一会儿，卡德加发现自己已经不在刚才的巷子里了。他拿出地图，抬眼时忽然发现对面有一家书局还在开业。好学生如卡德加，怎么能抵抗得了这种诱惑。  
  
“我就进去避避雨，等雨停了就出来。”他心想着。  
  
他撑起一个奥术屏障当伞，快步跑到对面推开了门。书局里显得有些冷清，但暖黄的火光让这里看起来温暖又舒适。卡德加深吸了一口书卷油墨的香味，漫步过一排排书架，看着几排书架尾端或凑在一起、或独自阅读的女孩们，心中无比快乐。自从到了卡拉赞，他已经好久没有享受过这种徜徉在各地偶然出现的书局之中的快乐了。在那几个月的飘荡时光里，他经常泡在一家书局直到关门，俨然把商铺当成图书馆的架势。  
  
他打量着书架，随手抽出一本，结果忽然看到一本包装眼熟的书。  
  
《跌撞相携》。他忽然想起了书名，将轻薄的纸质书从书架上拿下来翻开，结果并非是他之前读的那本，可同样署名着海洋之心。封皮上用别针别着一个“新”字的标签，大概是作者的最新作品。   
  
“她大概写了一个系列。”卡德加心想，随便翻开了一页。  
  
然后就发生了我们在开头所读到的一幕了。  
  
＊  
  
秉着不能破坏书的信条，卡德加连忙将砸在他脚上的书捡了起来。  
  
《亲吻国王》——扉页上写着，下面还有一行小字：“莱all大三角／ 战争AU／R级。”标题让卡德加觉得自己面颊狠狠地烧了起来。他连忙把书放了回去。  
  
“这大概是个意外。”他心想，“可是之前不是有人告诉我这个作者写的是传记性的吗？”  
  
他抽出另一本书来缓解自己受到的冲击。  
  
＊  
  
_洛萨捂住眼睛，被汗水打湿的深色发丝穿过他的指缝，和麦迪文的呼吸交缠在一起。_  
  
法师用一种世界将要毁灭的绝望速度冲撞进雄狮的身体里，像是要用尽全力掠夺安度因的一切。暴风城指挥官在他身下软成一滩，破碎而细小的呻吟从齿缝间漏出来。麦迪文俯下身用舌头捣开洛萨的唇齿，给了他一个充满占有欲的吻。  
  
“叫出来，让莱恩听听。”  
  
冷静的绿色眼瞳注视着他，像是那个将雄狮操开的人并不是他。  
  
＊  
  
卡德加啪地一声合上了书，全身从头红到尾 。  
  
——  
  
Note：  
对不起这整整一章都没有洛卡，而且还有逆的片段……我保证下章就有，希望大家没有被雷到。  
  
注释：  
1\. 露天小圆桌：我知道魔兽里没这个东西，我们就假装它有，好吗？  
2\. 标题页印着：我知道这个年代都应该是手抄本，我们就假装魔法解决一切，好吗？  
3\. 跌撞相携：“Together Tumbling”，其实如果是隔壁冷闪圈的人应该能认出这篇文的名字吧……我好喜欢而且觉得放在这里好合适，就把名字的两个单词顺序换了一下然后用了。感激RH大大和翻译的暗子大大。  
4\. 海洋之心：对，就是泰坦尼克的那个Heart of the Ocean。  
5\. （跌撞相携的“摘抄”段）：那段是在写麦老师因为和萨总在脑子里搏斗而昏迷的那段时间。我知道电影设定里萨总可能不在麦子身上（望天）我不管时间线了我要抛弃前传漫画。反正它本身也漏洞百出。  
——  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

2（大三角、麦洛麦、莱麦和麦迪文中心的文出没。）  
  
洛萨觉得今天小书呆子有点奇怪。  
  
好吧，虽然他确实一向都搞不懂法师，但是卡德加的表情大多数时候都是可阅读的。然而今天……  
  
跟在他和麦迪文身后的男孩儿不停地向自己的方向偷瞄；洛萨挑起了眉毛，难道他以为自己做的很隐蔽吗？这已经是五分钟以来的第好几十次了——洛萨当然不会无聊到一次次去数，他当然也没有什么可躲藏的，直接盯向卡德加；在下一次小法师看过来时，两人的视线撞了个正着。  
  
人类指挥官没料到对方的反应会这么大。卡德加瞬间全身红的像是煮熟的虾，安度因觉得都要看见小法师耳朵尖上的蒸汽了；他踉跄了一大步，撞到了军营走道的武器架上，在金属的武器相撞发出的巨响下畏缩了一下。这让他笑出声来，有一瞬间觉得是旧景重现；直到走在前面的麦迪文转过身来，平静地看着两人。  
  
洛萨下意识地缩缩脖子，以为对方要开口说教了；然而麦迪文只是说：  
  
“上一次来这里的时候已经是六年前了，有兴趣带个路么，指挥官？”  
  
洛萨眨眨眼，正想开口反驳说不可能你的记忆力一直好的吓人十几年没去过的地方都能说出某件物品曾经的位置，就忽然听见后面的卡德加发出了一个激动的哼声。  
  
他转头，看到了一只脸更加红的捂着自己嘴的小法师。  
  
＊  
  
该死，都怪那些……读物。  
  
捂住自己嘴的卡德加在心中愤恨地想。  
  
出于一个研究者的修养，卡德加在那天下午等雨停的时候将那个书架上的书翻了一大半，终于搞明白了这些故事是什么。这些作者给这种作品起了一个特殊的名字，叫“Slash”。大概就是当人们喜欢某些人物或者故事到一定限度，就会有人愿意来为他们编写故事；也有人管这叫二次创作。 虽然大多数故事都让他震惊或者脸红，但是在纸上读到自己天天都能见到的人们的故事还是令他感到有趣和好奇。这些故事有的短小精悍，有的长而揪心，有的错的离谱，有的虽然错的离谱但意外的有些可爱。像海洋之心这样一口气写完一整本的太太（应该是这么叫吧？卡德加看作者的后记里都是这样尊称他人的）并不多。卡德加读完了两本太太的书，抬起头来时天竟然已经快暗了。  
  
他慌忙放好书冲出了店外。雨已经快停了，他一边跑向魔药店一边企图把那些在他脑海中跳舞的故事情节赶出去。  
  
＊  
  
“卡德加，”大法师的声音在蓝光刚消散的一瞬便响彻塔中，“为何去了那么久？”  
  
卡德加环望四周，但偌大的藏书室里并无二人。他抬起头有些窘迫地对着 空中的一个点道  
  
“呃……抱歉老师，外面下雨了所以……”  
  
“快来。”  
  
来哪里？卡德加在心中腹诽。他推断麦迪文大概是在地下的炼药间，便踩着楼梯一路走到了楼下。  
  
麦迪文果不其然在那里，穿了一件宽松而轻薄的白袍，双手张开让法杖在身后稳稳地立着。他回头看了卡德加一眼，淡淡地道了句：“你来了。”  
  
  
 _和平日的暗色衣着不同，麦迪文裹上了一件素净的白袍。法师的衣衫宽松地搭在他张开的双手上，被他周身的奥术光辉映出一片幽蓝。他修长而苍白的手指玩弄着缕缕魔法，隐约间指尖绽开了一朵玫瑰，又迅速地凋谢了。  
  
他回过头看向来人的方向，不知何处射来的光映亮了他柔软的金色发丝和那双深邃的碧绿双眼。  
  
抿起的唇角似笑非笑。“你来了。”他说道。  
  
（《Afternoon  Encounter 》麦迪文中心，PG）_  
  
卡德加狠狠地一拍眼睛，像是要把那些描写从自己的脑子里拍出去。该死，这些人是神吗？明明是从未见过的人，怎么可能能将老师的衣着和行为都猜得到？  
  
“年轻的信赖。”麦迪文唤了一声，卡德加这才从回过神来，他连忙将此行的目的递交给了守护者。蓝色的光辉消散，麦迪文从繁复的法阵中缓步而出，而学徒则习惯性地伸手接住了落下的法杖。  
  
“谢谢，虽然迟了很久。”  
  
“……抱、抱歉。”卡德加有些尴尬地结巴道。  
  
“先放起来吧。”麦迪文随意地将两个纸包的材料放在了一旁的架子上，卡德加路过时则细心地拾了起来。  
  
两人爬了一小段台阶，麦迪文忽然在最后一级前停了下来。卡德加疑惑地抬头，却听见大法师如是开口。  
  
“怎么有空到我这里来了。”  
  
回应他的是几声放松的轻笑。是安度因•洛萨。  
  
“怎么，我还需要办个证才能进出这塔不行？”  
  
麦迪文没有接话，而是顾自向前走去。洛萨对着跟上来的卡德加点了点头。  
  
  
 _安度因洛萨其实是个很粘人的家伙。他自己从不承认，但有眼睛的人都能看得见他对麦迪文的迷恋。他总是拽着自己的伙伴莱恩跟在头发越留越长的年轻法师身后，“麦德”、“麦德”地叫着，对方从未认真回应过。_  
  
等到了高中的时候，当上学生会长的莱恩和法师院首席麦迪文开始交往。洛萨也找了个女朋友，但有人却总是看他独自在酒吧喝到深夜。  
  
流着他的两个朋友从未看见的泪水。  
  
（《If I Said Something Before You Left》大三角，R）  
  
那篇可真虐。小法师暗自抽了抽鼻子。等他回过神，却发现洛萨已经准备离开了。  
  
“保重，书呆子。”他走的时候在卡德加的肩上捏了捏，“下次来暴风城记得告诉我。”  
  
卡德加面色认真地点了点头，心里却哀嚎着不能再想那些故事了。等洛萨走到了门口他又觉得有些遗憾。  
  
“等等，麦……大人，他到底是来干什么的？”  
  
“试图蹭饭，”麦迪文穿过藏书室走向通往瞭望台的楼梯，“我把他打发走了。”  
  
卡拉赞的伙食目前是新人厨师卡德加暂时负责。他打了个寒战，忽然一瞬间由心底里开心洛萨离开了。


End file.
